


cherry chapstick

by osakiss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Female Hinata Shouyou, Female Hinata Shouyou/Female Kageyama Tobio, Female Kageyama Tobio, Genderswap, Mutual Pining, Rule 63, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakiss/pseuds/osakiss
Summary: Hinata begins to wear cherry chapstick. Kageyama can't help staring, and wondering what those lips taste like.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 213





	cherry chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> figures the only fluffy thing i write would be for hq akansjknka  
> hope you enjoy these chaotic lesbians!!!

As Kageyama tossed the ball to Hinata, she noticed something. A certain something glimmering in the light. Hinata spiked the ball, and landed on the ground. Her lips were shining. Was it a trick of the light? Why were Hinata’s lips shining? Perhaps it was an effect of her licking them before spiking the ball. But she had licked them before and the shine wasn’t anything like this, rather it was mild, so what could it be? Kageyama continued to stare at Hinata’s lips, as if trying to decode something.

Hinata jumped, as if startled. “Yamayama, could you stop staring at me? It’s scary, you’re scary.”

Kageyama stepped closer to observe Hinata. The way her lips moved were prettier than normal. Prettier? The way someone moved their lips shouldn’t be pretty, that’s weird, but Hinata’s lips were just very pretty. _‘Am I only thinking like this because it was glistening earlier?’_ Kageyama thought to herself. This was the first time she ever bothered to think about Hinata’s lips. Hinata waved her tiny hands in front of Kageyama, trying to bring her back from her own mind.

Her tiny hands. They were so small, Kageyama kind of wanted to hold them. And so she did. Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s hands and pulled her in.

“Kageyama?” she questioned. Kageyama had been staring at her for the last five minutes, and Hinata didn’t know what was going on in her mind.

“What’s wrong with your lips? They’re shiny.”

That was the last thing Hinata was expecting Kageyama to notice. She sighed and wiggled herself out of Kageyama’s grasp. She hopped to the locker room and grabbed her bag, returning to Kageyama afterwards. Hinata dug into the bag, and pulled out a little stick.

“Cherry chapstick! My mom keeps telling me my lips are super dried out, so I gave this a try!” she said happily. Kageyama nodded at the information. Would the chapstick then taste like cherries? Kageyama couldn’t just eat the chapstick, so she’d have to find out another way.

Kageyama stared at Hinata’s lips again. What would her lips taste like? Would they taste like cherries? Kageyama shook her head, not wanting to continue the thought. That was her best friend, she couldn’t think something like that about her. Hinata began to scramble around again, practically begging for Kageyama’s attention. Kageyama huffed out a breath of air and hit the back of Hinata’s head, to which she loudly complained.

  
  


***

So maybe she was starting to think about her best friend in that way. She couldn’t help that Hinata’s lips were gorgeous. Kageyama really wanted to kiss them. Kiss them and taste Hinata’s lips. Hold her down and have her fight back against her mouth, Hinata grabbing her hair and bringing her down. Kageyama smacked a pillow against her head and screamed into it. Her entire face was completely flushed. _‘I just had a whole fantasy about kissing my best friend._ ’ Hinata’s lips were so impactful. 

Kageyama laid on her bed, pillow and hands beneath her head. She closed her eyes and imagined Hinata. Short, and bright orange pig-tails. Her eyes were a rather pretty shade of brown, her eyelashes long and overflowing. A button nose. Sometimes she would scrunch it up whenever trying to show his distaste to Kageyama, and it was adorable. Her ears weren’t ugly, but nothing extraordinary. Nothing to put your dick in.

There was a cute mole right above her upper lip. Her lips though. Those were gorgeous. They were pink and plump, and very kissable in Kageyama’s opinion. Actually, everyone’s opinion. The entire world was a Hinata harem after all. They were so pretty and pink, extremely cute. Kageyama wanted to taste them as soon as she could. Does that mean she liked Hinata? She didn’t know. Kageyama usually only thought about volleyball, but ever since Hinata’s lips caught her attention she couldn't stop thinking about her. Hinata was annoying, loud, but also someone who would always hit her tosses. No matter where she set, no matter the toss, Hinata would hit it. That meant a lot to Kageyama. Maybe she did hold more feelings for Hinata than she initially thought. If she confessed her feelings, would she be able to taste those lips? But that was only if Hinata liked her back. Considering that Kageyama always tossed to her, Hinata probably liked her back.

If Hinata liked her back, Kageyama could taste her lips. Kiss her and melt into her. Maybe even… kiss her neck? Suck on her neck and leave a little mark. If Kageyama went lower than… Hinata’s breasts. Her chest was rather large, and would always bounce when she jumped. Kageyama should pay more attention to that next time she sets to her. They looked soft though. Kageyama kinda wanted to gently squeeze them. Maybe lay her head into Hinata’s breasts? That would be nice. Hinata could give her forehead kisses then too. Kageyama wanted to hold her waist. Her thighs were really thick as well, so Kageyama bet they would feel good.

Kageyama had made up her mind. She wanted to be Hinata’s girlfriend and reap all the benefits. 

  
  


***

Kageyama wiped her forehead as she went to grab her bag. Practice was good today, she gave a lot of good sets. Hinata’s boobs bounced just as much as she thought they would. Her lips were shiny today too, and her smile was dazzling. Kageyama really wanted to hurry up and kiss her already. Hinata was on her bike outside, waiting for Kageyama. The second she stepped out, Hinata beamed at her.

“Finally! C’mon Yamayama, I wanna go home.” Hinata’s voice was fond.

Kageyama nodded and they began to head home. Hinata made casual conversation, talking about how her day went and every detail about them. Kageyama just nodded along, happy to listen and eat her meatbun. Eventually, they came to stop and Kageyama remembered her plan.

“Hey dumbass, I like you.”

Hinata smiled. “Took you long enough to admit it! Stupid, I like you too.” Kageyama suppressed the urge to shout in happiness. Finally, she could taste those lips. 

“Great, can I kiss you?”

Hinata sputtered and blushed furiously. Her eyes glanced at everywhere but Kageyama, her face getting increasingly more and more red as time passed by.

“I thought you meant liking as in friends!” Kageyama frowned. Her curiosity would never be satiated then. But something else hurt. It was a dull ache within her. Rejection tasted bitter.

“Oh, okay then.” she said, her disappointment apparent in both her voice and face. Hinata seems to realize the implication of her statement and began to shout.

“I still like you that other way too! You can kiss me!” Her eyes stared into Kageyama’s, determined. Kageyama nodded, an excited smile taking over. Hinata’s lips! Hinata strolled over to her and brought Kageyama’s head down to her, as she reached on her tippy-toes. Quickly, she pressed her lips onto Kageyama’s and melted into her. Kageyama made a humming noise against her lips, and licked them. They split apart, Hinata’s face red again.

“Why did you lick them?” Hinata said, wiping off the remaining saliva on her.

“I wanted to know if they tasted like cherries, ‘cause of your chapstick. They do, by the way.” 

Hinata held her stomach while laughing, and Kageyama couldn’t help the fond smile when she saw that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :D


End file.
